S.H. MonsterArts/2012 releases
UX-01-92 Garuda The Garuda was released in 2012, serving as its own product and add-on for Mechagodzilla. It came with a base, laser effect parts, shock anchors, and pieces to combine with Mechagodzilla to form Super Mechagodzilla. It was released in 2012 and never reissued. Garuda-hires-1.jpg Garuda-hires-2.jpg Garuda-hires-3.jpg Garuda-hires-4.jpg Garuda-hires-5.jpg Garuda-hires-6.jpg Godzilla Effects & Toho Ultimate Weapons Pack The first effect pack, released in 2012, came with the Super X2, 5 fighter jets, 5 ASTOL-MB93s, 5 MBT-92s, 5 MBAW-93s, a spiral ray accessory for Godzilla, 2 base plates, 4 stands and modified ends to the stands for the planes and ASTOL-MB93s. Tswfx-hires-1.jpg Tswfx-hires-2.jpg Tswfx-hires-3.jpg Tswfx-hires-4.jpg Tswfx-hires-5.jpg SpaceGodzilla The third S.H. MonsterArts figure, SpaceGodzilla was released on April 24, 2012. It came with an earthy base with crystals extruding from it and a Corona Beam. SHMA SG.jpg SHMA SG 2.jpg Sg-hi-res-3.jpg Sg-hi-res-4.jpg Sg-hi-res-5.jpg SHMA SG 3.jpg Sg-hi-res-7.jpg Sg-hi-res-8.jpg M.O.G.U.E.R.A. The fourth S.H. MonsterArts figure, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. comes with four separate smoke trails, Spiral Grenade Missiles, interchangeable flight mode parts, an interchangeable Plasma Maser dish, interchangeable hands, a Plasma Maser Beam, and two city type bases for its effect parts. It is based on the 1994 design from Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. The U.S. release box reads "MOGUERA," with no periods in front of the letters and a "U," while the Japanese release box reads "M.O.G.E.R.A.," with periods in front of each letter and without a "U", due to the Japanese acronym for the mech's name simply being Mobile Operations Godzilla Expert Robot Aero-type. It was released on May 12, 2012. Mgra-hires-1.jpg Mgra-hires-2.jpg Mgra-hires-3.jpg Mgra-hires-4.jpg Mgra-hires-5.jpg Mgra-hires-6.jpg Mgra-hires-7.jpg Mgra-hires-8.jpg Mgra-hires-9.jpg Mgra-hires-10.jpg Little Godzilla Godzilla's adoptive son as seen in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. This figure was released June 15, 2012. It comes with a crystal prison. SHMA LG.jpg SHMA LG 2.jpg Lg-hires-3.jpg Lg-hires-4.jpg Lg-hires-5.jpg Lg-hires-6.jpg Lg-hires-7.jpg SHMA LG 3.jpg Lg-hires-9.jpg Lg-hires-10.jpg Lg-hires-11.jpg Godzilla (Comic-Con Explosion) A figure made exclusively for San Diego Comic Con 2012, or SDCC 2012, Explosion Godzilla represents Burning Godzilla melting down at the climax of Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. It was released on July 12, 2012. Sdcc12g-hi-res-1.jpg Sdcc12g-hi-res-2.jpg Sdcc12g-hi-res-3.jpg Sdcc12g-hi-res-4.jpg SH MonsterArts Comic-Con Explosion Godzilla Box.jpg Fire Rodan Released in July 14, 2012, this figure comes with two exclusive stand bases, a perched stand, a flying stand, a Uranium Heat Beam, a red Spiral Heat Ray intended for the Heisei Godzilla figures, and a damaged MechaGodzilla head. This figure is based on Rodan's Fire Rodan design from Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2. SHMA FRodan.jpg Fr-hires-3.jpg Fr-hires-4.jpg SHMA FRodan 2.jpg SHMA FRodan 3.jpg Fr-hires-7.jpg SHMA FRodan 4.jpg Fr-hires-9.jpg SHMA FRodan 5.jpg Fr-hires-11.jpg SHMA FRodan 6.jpg Fr-hires-13.jpg SHMA FRodan 7.jpg Fr-hires-14.jpg King Ghidorah The King Ghidorah figure, released September 29, 2012, comes with three Gravity Beams. It is cautioned that his wings are on uncomfortably small ball joints that must be moved at their bases. It is based on the King Ghidorah suit from Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. SHMA KG.jpg SHMA KG 2.jpg SHMA KG 3.jpg SHMA KG 4.jpg Kg-hires-4.jpg Kg-hires-5.jpg Kg-hires-7.jpg SHMA KG 5.jpg SHMA KG 6.jpg SHMKingGhidorah.jpg Burning Godzilla (1995) Released November 30, 2012, the figure has no effect parts, but comes with a MBT-92, a DAG-MB96, and an extra pair of hands. It is based on Burning Godzilla from Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. Bg-hires-1.jpg Bg-hires-2.jpg Bg-hires-3.jpg Bg-hires-4.jpg Bg-hires-5.jpg Bg-hires-6.jpg Bg-hires-7.jpg Bg-hires-8.jpg Category:MonsterArts